


The Unlikely Romance of Two Half Breeds

by onetruefangirl25



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Dragonborn, Dhampir, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Half-Dragonborn, Half-Human, It's happening, Kissing, Lesbian Relationship, Magical Girls, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, We'll see what happens - Freeform, get over it, i wrote this because im offically making this canon for my dnd group, she had sex with your mom arcades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruefangirl25/pseuds/onetruefangirl25
Summary: This is the canon love story of Dhamphir Salem and Half Dragonborn Arcadia.  Two unlikley friends and an even more unlikely romance.Basically this kept coming up in my dnd group and I'd really like to make this canon so here we are.  This is also to prove those weenies wrong when they thought I wouldn't write this soooooooAlso if your're just scrolling by, esentially this a really cute girl on girl romance so click on this and have some fun





	1. The First Meeting

The proud civilization of Oncur often fascinated her.  

 

It definitely wasn’t because of the people ‘ _ ew _ ’, or even the booze ‘ _ too strong’ _ .  No, it was because she was completely and utterly fascinated by a friend she’d met not too long ago.    

 

This friend definitely stood out amongst the clan, with her long flowing brunette hair and pale sapphire skin among a room full of scales and piercing dark eyes.  Oh yes, Oncur was a clan full of stubborn, blue dragonborns. 

 

Salem couldn’t say one way or the other her feelings on dragonborns, but it wasn’t often that you found a half breed running around a clan as proud as this.  It made her that much more fascinating. 

 

From her pale green eyes to her perfect shy smile on her stunning human face, everything about her was different.  She looked young, but Salem supposed everyone in the clan did. To be honest, Salem really couldn’t place her age; dragonborn aging was weird.  Salem wasn’t one to talk however, dhampir aging was even weirder.

 

Maybe that’s what drew Salem to her in the first place.  The bond they shared, both being half breeds. Maybe it was the loneliness Salem held deep inside.  Being a dhampir wasn’t easy in that respect. Or maybe, just maybe it was out of pure instinct that drew them together.    

 

__________________________

Salem could still remember their first meeting so vividly.  

 

In Salem’s home kingdom of Eclipse, not much light made its way through to the dark, ruthless realm.   There was so much dullness in fact, it was too much, even for Salem, a so called “Princess of Darkness”.  

 

In an attempt to escape the world of shadows and gloom in the upper kingdom, Salem had made her way to a suburban area in the lower cities.  For a drink? For blood? For a good time? She wasn’t sure. 

 

And that’s how she found herself at some hole in the wall club unfortunately named Drip and Drop.  Ever the one to “mind her own business” she seated herself at the corner most section of the bar. Almost descriet, but not so much that she couldn’t see everything else that was going on around her.    

 

Hunched over her overly fruity drink infused with a  _ hint  _ of sweet flavored blood, she continued to eye a handsome, yet dark stranger seated two stools down from her.  He wasn’t all that clever, she observed, as he obviously didn’t have a subtle bone in his entire body. He kept openly staring at her, and by staring she perceived he actually seemed particularly interested in her bosom.  She decided she would indulge him for a while since she was looking for a destressor and, from what she could tell, he didn’t smell too bad either. His blood smelled sweet, but with a hint of earthiness. Salem wasn’t crazy about sweet blood, but she wasn’t in the mood to be picky.  

 

Salem smirked as she pulled the ruffled edge of her dress further down the length of her chest.  His eyes followed her every movement like he was completely hypnotized by her being. He was just too easy.   

 

As she made her move to get up, she took a final sip of her drink.  Setting down her glass on the wooden surface, she flipped her hair to the side, just like she always did.  It accentuated her face perfectly, and made her just that more alluring. 

 

That’s when she saw the door to the club open.

 

There was nothing special about the way the door opened or about the sound it made.  There was nothing that drew any specific attention to it, yet Salem fixated on it in this moment.  

 

A hooded figure walked through the door then,  and Salem saw it walk to the small coat rack, right next to the door it had come through.  The figure faced away from Salem as it took its hood down and revealed it’s long locks of golden brunette hair.  

 

Salem was transfixed as the figure shed the entire robe and hung it on the coat rack in front of her.  Slowly the figure turned around and something in Salem fluttered. She could only categorize the emotion as excitement. 

 

She turned around  and the first thing Salem saw was her smile.  It was a cute, shy smile that didn’t belong on a girl that was definitely half dragonborn.  It was painfully obvious from the short horns in her hair to the slight scaling around her face and hands, shimmering in the colored lights of the club.  

 

In the midst of staring down the beauty that just walked through the door, handsome stranger two stools down, decided to shimmy in next to her.  

 

“Hey gorgeous, what brings you around this part of town?” 

 

Salem eyed him from where he was on her left, and scoffed.  Turning to face him fully, she made herself comfortable in his personal space leaning in.  Tilting her face so their noses were touching, she smirked and bit her lip, finally making eye contact with him.  

 

“Maybe in another life loverboy.”  She whispered as she pushed him back onto his stool and walking toward the front of the club.  

 

Cackling to herself she looked around the tables in front of her, trying to locate the snowflake skin and chocolate hair she’d seen just a few seconds before.  

 

She looked left and right among the vampires and  shadar-kai, but couldn’t place the vibrant presence of the figure that pulled her attention among her arrival to the dank, dark club.  

 

Turning to re-initiate her conversation with the easy, loverboy stranger, she almost jumped out of her skin when she came, quite literally, face to face with just the figure she wanted to meet.  

 

Pale jade eyes connected with topaz as Salem moved her mouth as if to speak, but the smiling beauty beat her to it.  

 

“My name’s Arcadia.  What’s yours?” 

  
  



	2. Friends?

Arcadia looked at the dhampir expectantly, eyes not shying away as Salem continued to embody the emotion of shock.

 

Blinking out of her trance, Salem took a step back and really took the time to admire the woman in front of her.  From her brunette hair, that shifted gold in the light, to her pale skin, that wasn’t quite white, but tinted blue, she was obviously stunning.  

 

Her pale jade eyes were curious, and the scaling on the outer edges of her face shined.  Salem noticed that the scales didn’t end there, but were also visible near the top of her chest.  

 

Not that Salem was staring. 

 

When her eyes finally made their way back up to Arcadia’s face, she had an eyebrow raised still waiting expectantly.  

 

“Salem.”  she smirked eying her coyly.  

 

This was a game Salem liked to play.  Attractive strangers and no regrets. She might feel bad about this one though.  She was just so...different. Maybe in another life they could’ve been friends.  

 

Salem sniffed the air surrounding them and she could smell that Arcadia was definitely her type.  Blood that smelled just as good as it looked. Blood that smelled like adventure. 

 

Salem’s train of thought halted when the dragonborn spoke again.  

 

“What are you?” she asked, voice full of wonder.  

 

Well, that definitely wasn’t where Salem expected this conversation to go.

 

Flipping her hair to the side once more, Salem eyed the shorter curiously.  

 

“What do you mean by that?”  

 

Rather than flustered like Salem expected her to be, Arcadia just smiled excitedly again.  

 

“Oh my goodness I’m sorry if that sounded rude!  I’m just so excited! I never get to leave the clan, you see.”   

 

“A clan?  And what kind of clan might you belong to?”  Salem inquired gesturing to a seat at the bar.  

 

Sitting down next to each other, Arcadia immediately turned to face Salem.   The dhampir smirked, leaning her elbow against the bar so that she could fully face the brunette.  She really did look young. 

 

“Oh yes!  I came here with my home clan of Oncur.  We’re a dragonborn clan. I know it’s not painfully obvious when you look at me, but I was born there.”  She finished, energetically flagging down the bartender to order a drink. 

 

Salem raised an eyebrow.  “You don’t think it’s obvious?  It’s the first thing I noticed about you.”  

 

The bartender slipped her her drink and she grabbed it protectively, stirring it with her straw.  She looked up at Salem with a acute look in her eye. “The first thing you noticed about me is my race?  That’s not very kind to point out.” she annunciated taking a sip of her drink. 

 

Salem laughed.  “That’s not what I meant.  It’s just we don’t get many dragonborns in Eclipse is all.”  she said, hoping to smooth over her mistake. 

 

There was a twinkle in Arcadia’s eye as she looked Salem over.  

 

“Which brings me back to my original question...what  _ are _ you?”  

 

Salem put her newly ordered drink down and smiled smugly.  

 

“Vampire.”  Came her immediate response.  

 

Arcadia rolled her eyes.  “No really, tell me. I’ve seen vampires before, but I’ve never seen anyone quite like you.”   

 

Salem’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.  Usually, people took one look at her fair skin and barely visible fangs and accepted that answer.  No one’s ever been able to tell the difference. 

 

“Your smarter than I gave you credit for.  How could you tell?” 

 

“How could you tell I was a dragonborn?”

 

“Hmm, fair point, but you’re wrong.  I am a vampire, or at least..half.” 

 

Arcadia set down her drink immediately and took Salem’s hand.  

 

“Really!  You’re a dhampir then.  I’ve never met one before!”   

Salem froze slightly when Arcadia took her hand so casually.  This girl was just full of surprises and boundless energy. It was amazing.  

 

“Now who’s pointing out race?”  Salem questioned. 

 

Arcadia stuck her tongue out.  “Oh shut up I was only kidding before.”

 

“Uh huh, and what’s so fascinating about meeting a dhampir anyway.  We’re basically vampires without the bragging rights.”

At that Arcadia laughed loudly and leaned her head back a bit.  It was a sight Salem never wanted to unsee. 

 

When Arcadia’s laughing ceased she patted Salem’s hand she was already holding with her free one.  Her eyes shone with pure happiness ‘ _ so much light _ ’  Salem thought to herself.  

 

Finally Arcadia smiled and tilted her head to the side.  

 

“Us half-breeds are far more interesting don’t you think?”  

 

It’s as if Arcadia took the words straight from her mouth and Salem couldn’t have agreed more.  

 

Salem had moved to ask Arcadia about herself when the door to the club was swung open with a heavy force, banging loudly against the wall behind it.  

 

From the entryway walked two large dragonborns scowling and surveying the tables and chairs, searching for something.  

 

Arcadia giggled next to her.  “I guess that’s my que to leave, huh?”  

 

Salem eyed her from the side.  “Friends of yours?” 

 

Arcadia quickly glanced at the two men at the front of the club.  “Not exactly.” 

 

The fairskined dragonborn took a final sip of her drink before boldly slamming her fist on the bars surface.  Salem jumped a little from where she sat and stared at the dragonborn in awe. 

 

Looking at her from this angle she looked like a completely different person.  Her face was void from any joy, as if she hadn’t been smiling three seconds ago.  Her expression was fierce and unmoving, and to be honest, Salem couldn’t decide which expression she liked best.  That’s when Arcadia started yelling. 

 

“Jarvroth!  Garvic! I’m right here you dense geckos!”  

 

Salem could hear the two men yelling back in response, walking their way over in the girls’ direction.  Salem couldn’t understand them and had to assume they were speaking to each other in draconic. Whether it was actually speaking or yelling, the scarlette didn’t know.  

 

All of the sudden Arcadia turned back around to face her and the smile was back on her face.  From where she was sitting, Salem could see the two men standing not too patiently behind the brunette, arms crossed.  

 

“I’ve got to go, but I was wondering if I could ask you something before I go.”  Arcadia offered her two hands out to Salem once again. Not knowing what else to do, Salem took them hesitantly.  

 

“Yea?”  she asked curiously.  

 

“Come visit me.”  Arcadia said simply.

 

“What?”  Salem asked not understanding. 

 

“Come visit me in Oncur.  I know you’ve probably never visited much outside Eclipse and I was hoping we could talk more.  I was hoping we could be...friends?” Arcadia finished hopefully. 

 

This has officially been the wierdest night of Salem’s life.  She didn’t know why she’d come out tonight, but she certainly wasn’t expecting an invitation to a dragon clan. 

 

Arcadia looked at Salem hopeful as she waited for a response.  

 

“Um...sure.  I don’t see why not.  It’d be nice to get away from the shadows anyway.”  she finished slowly. 

 

“Really!  This is the best!  Okay see you next week?”  Arcadia asked slipping her hands away and walking backwards towards the two men.  

 

“Yeah...see you.”  she waved as the three made their way out of the club, shutting the door loudly behind them.  

 

Salem blinked at the door and turned in her seat.  Flagging down the bartender once more, she gave him a sharp look and said in a pointed voice.  

 

“Give me the strongest thing you’ve got.”


End file.
